Voyance et loups-garous
by Toonette
Summary: Comment Amélia aurait pu deviner que sa rencontre avec un hyperactif changerait sa vie ? Une rencontre fracassante qui donne lieu à une amitié naissante. Un Derek autoritaire, un Stiles déjanté, une Amélia perdue et une meute beaucoup trop collante en tendresse. Amitié, aventure et amour ! Mais comment s'en tirer quand la meute de Deucalion vient se mêler à la fête ? sterek
1. Chapter 1

**Coucou !**

**Voilà c'est ma première fic sur Teen Wolf, j'espère que cela vous plaira ! 88888 marque les moments de séparations entre les scènes ! **

**Chapitre 1 : Rencontre avec un hyperactif **

Le voyage avait été long, trop long. Silencieux aussi, son oncle n'était pas du genre bavard. Tant mieux elle osa glisser un regard vers lui. Concentré sur la route, il ne lui prêtait pas attention. Les gens qui croyaient connaître son oncle Ian le décrivaient souvent comme un homme beau, cheveux châtain un peu en bataille, des yeux noisettes et une bouche qui souriait facilement. Il s'approchait de la quarantaine et semblait en bonne condition physique. En tant que policier c'était normal, disait-on. L'adolescente sortit de ses pensées en voyant qu'ils se garaient. Enfin ! C'est avec soulagement qu'elle sortit de la voiture. La jeune fille regarda autours d'elle pour mieux s'imprégner des lieux. Une nouvelle ville, un nouveau lycée... Beacon Hills. Et puis sa nouvelle maison. C'était une bâtisse grise toute simple à deux étages avec un jardin qui semblait vide de toute vie. Un frisson l'envahit, un mauvais pressentiment? Non. Elle espérait un nouveau départ si seulement...

-Amélia ! Tu fous quoi ?! Bouge toi !

Oui si seulement son oncle Ian n'avait pas été là. La jeune fille revint craintivement vers la voiture n'ayant aucune envie que son tuteur ne trouve une raison pour faire ce qu'il savait faire le mieux. Attitude de soumission et surtout ne jamais lui montrer ce qu'elle pensait de lui. Oh oui, elle le détestait. Amélia regrettait souvent de ne pas pouvoir s'enfuir, partir loin, loin de lui. Son oncle la toisa froidement puis sans un mot il alla ouvrir le coffre et d'un signe de tête l'enjoignit à prendre les bagages. Elle ne protesta pas, ayant appris il y a longtemps à ne rien dire. Soulevant rapidement deux valises, l'adolescente se hâta vers ce qui allait être sa nouvelle maison. Son oncle la suivait de près et il n'hésita pas à la pousser pour déverrouiller la porte d'entrée. Ils entrèrent. Amélia frôla sans le vouloir une commode placée juste à côté ._De_ v_iolent frisson__ l'envahirent__, l'impression de sortir de son corps, d'être projeter en avant. Des cris, non. Des hurlements plutôt. Flash, elle voit quelqu'un au sol, il perd du sang, beaucoup trop de sang. Elle ne le voyait pas bien, la personne par terre gémit, elle appelle à l'aide ? Elle prend une inspiration tremblante l'odeur de sang bien trop forte manque de lui faire tourner de l'œil. Comment l'aider ?! Et si elle... _Brusquement elle se retrouva à nouveau là, dans l'entrée. Amélia essaya de réguler son cœur qui battait à vive allure. C'était toujours la même chose, le moindre contact avec objet ou personne l'envoyait dans des perceptions visuelles passés ou futures. Elle n'avait pas tout le temps des visions. Mais cela revenait fréquemment. La jeune voyante ne distinguait jamais le futur du passé. Une chose était sûre ce n'était pas des hallucinations, tout finissait par devenir réel. Combien de fois certaines prémonitions s'était réalisées ? La jeune fille préférait éviter tout contact, son pouvoir était parfois extrêmement violent, elle n'en voulait même pas. Il ne lui servait à rien. Ne souffrait-elle déjà pas assez ? Elle rejeta fermement la scène de son esprit. Cela ne voulait rien dire, alors à quoi bon ? Ian l'appela furieux. Avec un soupir la jeune fille se dirigea vers la pièce suivante.

Amélia observait, allongée dans son lit, le plafond de sa chambre : rien de particulier à en dire. Mais cela lui permettait de fixer ses pensées sur autre chose que la future rentrée qui l'angoissait même si elle persistait à se dire qu'elle s'en fichait royalement. C'est vrai quoi que pouvait-elle craindre ?! C'était une petite ville tout le monde se connaissait. Mais l'adolescente n'avait pas l'intention de se faire des amis, elle n'en n'avait pas besoin. En plus garder un secret était déjà assez difficile, pas besoin de personnes trop curieuses. La jeune fille se leva et se dirigea vers sa salle de bain. Le miroir lui renvoya le reflet d'une fille de 16 ans, banale selon ses propres critères. Son visage en forme de cœur lui donnait un air un peu trop enfantin. Sa chevelure était teinte en noir et lisse. Amélia possédait des yeux noisettes que d'autres disaient ambrées. Un nez décrit comme mignon en forme retroussée et une bouche aux lèvres fines. On la qualifiait souvent de petite mais a bien regarder elle était de taille moyenne. Un garçon, dont elle ne se souvenait même plus du nom, lui avait écrit un poème où il clamait haut et fort que ses formes étaient plus qu'avantageuses. Cela devait dater de son avant dernier déménagement. La brunette ferma les yeux, elle détestait son reflet. Amélia prépara ses vêtements pour le lendemain. Demain serait un autre jour et tout se passera bien enfin elle l'espérait...

8888888888

Amélia se faufila discrètement en dehors de la maison le matin venu. Son oncle semblait être parti travailler. Tant mieux. Même si le silence de la maison pouvait être trompeur. Combien de fois avait-elle cru qu'il était parti alors qu'il l'attendait tapie dans l'ombre ? La jeune brunette se rendit à l'arrêt de bus.

L'école était grande mais elle réussit à trouver la salle de son premier cours. L'adolescente s'installa au fond de la classe en essayant de se faire minuscule, avec un peu de chance personne ne la remarquerait. Un garçon s'installa devant elle, il se retourna et la sonda. Apparemment être tranquille s'était trop demandé.

-Salut la … nouvelle ! Alors comment tu t'appelle ?

Amélia décida de l'ignorer, ce mec brun version cheveux en bataille à l'allure dégingandée avec ce petit sourire « sympathique » ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

-T'es pas muette ? Si ?

_Mon dieu mais quel chieur !_ Pensa la jeune fille tout en évitant de le regarder. Lui parler ne ferait que l'encourager.

-Ou alors tu fais exprès ? Tu veux pas parler ? Je te fais peur ?

_Pffff … C'était le genre de mec tout à fait inoffensif _se dit-elle en même temps de lever les yeux au ciel.

-Ah ! J'ai raison ! Je chauffe c'est ça ? Je te fais peur ?

-Mais... mais non ! Lâcha une Amélia exaspérée et à bout de patience.

-Ah ! S'exclama t-il avec un sourire satisfait aux lèvres

_Ne plus le regarder _s'exhorta t-elle

-Moi c'est Stiles et toi ? Dit-il en lui tendant la main avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

_Malheur, ne plus le regarder ! _

_-_Pas grave il va faire l'appel ! Bon après t'as quoi ? Avec un peu de chance on a le même cours après ?

_Mais quel moulin à parole !_

Le professeur entra ce qui obligea Stiles à se taire et se remettre correctement à place. Un sentiment de soulagement prit place. Il allait arrêter de l'embêter. Le professeur de math commença à faire l'appel.

-...Monsieur Stilenski

-Toujours présent !

Amelia Smith?

-Oui

-Ah vous êtes donc la nouvelle ?

-Oui

-J'espère que votre intégration dans cette classe d'incapable se passera bien, continuons...

L'appel était bien un moment que la jeune voyante détestait, tout le monde vous regardait comme une bête curieuse.

-Amélia, jolie prénom lui chuchota le chieur en puissance répondant au doux de Stiles ( ironique bien entendu) Mais tu préfères Amélia ou Amy ?

_Mais ferme là ! _ pensa t-elle excédée.

-Va pour Amélia alors ! Donc moi c'est Stiles pour les amis et Stiles pour les intimes !

_Ne surtout pas sourire même si tu en as envie, il va s'épuiser force. _

-Mr Stilenski on vous dérange ? Grinça la voix de notre professeur.

-Pas du tout, la nouvelle voulait un renseignement ! Et moi bon gentleman je lui ai donné !

Toute la classe se mit à rire. _Tiens donc … Menteur en plus... _

-Vous ne verrez pas d'inconvénient à écouter le cours, cela pourrait vous évitez une chute fatale en maths...

88888888

Dès que Stiles en avait l'occasion, il lui parlait. Parfois il disait des phrases complètement hors contexte, comme « Tu savais que le Mont Blanc est de plus en plus petit d'année en année ? » ou encore « Tu savais que les femelles mantes religieuses bouffaient la tête du mâle après l'accouplement ? » Comment réagir face à ça?!Le silence voilà ce que la brunette lui balançait. Malheureusement ils étaient aussi têtue l'un que l'autre, à se demander qui craquerait le premier.

Amélia alla chercher ses affaires dans son casier. Voilà deux semaines qu'elle était dans ce lycée et la jeune fille savait ce qui allait suivre. En fermant son casier elle le vit s'appuyer de manière « détendu » sur celui d'à côté. Déjà là forcément ! Le jeune homme commençait déjà à parler.

-Devine quoi ?! Le coach m'a encore mit sur le banc ! Ce mec ne m'aime pas ! Tu trouves pas ça discriminatoire ?

L'adolescente décida de ne pas lui répondre comme d'habitude. Elle arriverait bien à lui faire lâcher prise ! L'adolescent avait beau être pénible et très bavard, Amélia ne pouvait s'empêcher d'attendre le moment où il viendrait lui parler même si elle ne l'admettrait jamais. Pas d'ami c'était la règle.

-Je devrais porter plainte ! Continua t-il en la suivant dans les couloirs l'air de rien.

La brunette leva les yeux au ciel pour toute réponse. Stiles, lui, sourit intérieurement, elle était têtue mais pas autant que lui. Amélia allait craquer c'était sûr et maintenant le coup de grâce. Son plan allait fonctionner, ils deviendraient amis, foi de Stiles !

-Dis Amélia, on t'a jamais dit que tu avais un jolie cul ?

La jeune fille vit rouge et craqua. Elle se retourna et sans réfléchir lui donna une gifle de sa main gantée. Dans le couloir tout le monde se figea pour les regarder. Stilenski prit un air blessé et sans un mot tourna les talons. Amélia se sentit mal, certes sa phrase était déplacé mais le brun faisait toujours ça, c'était comme une seconde nature chez lui : dire ce qui lui passait par la tête sans réfléchir. Le gifler c'était un peu fort quand même... Elle avait l 'impression d'avoir mal agit. La brunette s'élança à sa suite. L'idée qu'il ne lui parle plus lui était insupportable. Il fallait le dire elle se sentait tellement seule... Amy réussit à le rattraper.

-Excuse moi...

Le fils du shérif continua son chemin en faisant semblant de l'ignorer.

-Stiles je suis vraiment désolée ! Je ne recommencerais pas !

Il s'arrêta.

-Vraiment ?

-Je le jure !

-Je te pardonne à une condition : tu m'accompagnes à mon entraînement.

L'adolescente réfléchit à toute vitesse. Bizarrement, l'idée que Stiles se mette à l'ignorer l'embêtait sérieusement.

-D'accord.

L'hyperactif lui sourit et lui tendit son coude d'un air de gentleman. Étrangement soulagée, la lycéenne n'hésita pas. D'ordinaire, elle n'aimait pas le contact mais elle mit quand même son bras autours du sien. Stiles réussit même à la faire parler. Discuter de sujets banales lui fit un bien fou. Stilenski se trouvait vraiment trop fort, c'était un coup de maître, la ruse l'emportait souvent contre la force. Amélia l'intriguait depuis le début, cette fille qui voulait se montrer forte et inaccessible mais qui pourtant respirait la vulnérabilité. Le pourquoi restait encore une énigme mais l'adolescent n'avait jamais reculé face à l'adversité. En plus, il adorait les défis. Le brun avait l'envie de s'en faire une amie. Il ne ressentait pas ce qu'il éprouvait pour Lydia. Non, c'était sur un autre plan. Et puis en ce moment Scott restait tout le temps avec Allison, du coup il se sentait vraiment seule. N'empêche son plan avait fonctionné ! Son meilleur ami lui aurait dit qu'il était machiavélique. Au moins ça lui ferait une amie normale pour une fois...

888888888

Amélia n'en revenait pas, elle avait accompagné Stiles jusqu'à son entraînement de cross. Ils avaient discuté de tout et de rien. Pourtant la brunette s'était promis de ne pas se faire d'amis cette année. Raté. Avoir des amis était synonyme de problème, de question. Comme par exemple « Tu te prends pour Malicia pour porter des gants même en Été ? » Si la jeune fille répondait que le moindre contact lui provoquait des prémonitions et on la prendrait forcément pour une folle. Quand personnes ne s'intéressaient à elle c'était mieux, son secret restait mieux gardé. Oui mais elle aimait bien Stiles, le garçon avait le don de la détendre et de se sentir à l'aise. Stilenski la faisait même sourire, un exploit en soit ! Il s'était obstiné là ou d'autres auraient abandonné. Le fils du shérif avait réussit à lui subtiliser son numéro de portable. Du moment qu'elle évitait tout contact il n'y aurait aucun problème finit-elle par se convaincre. Et puis il n'y avait aucun risque. Stiles était inoffensif. La brune attrapa le dernier bus du soir pour rentrer. En rentrant dans la maison, elle enleva ses gants. En touchant le mur avec appréhension elle reçut un flash :_des_ _cris douleur._ Peut-être que si elle se précipitait vers sa chambre, il ne la verrait pas ? Les escaliers étaient proches, Amélia marcha rapidement vers ceux-ci.

_-_Amélia ! Viens ici !

L'adolescente tressaillit, elle ne pouvait pas l'éviter. Baisser le regard et ne surtout pas le regarder. Elle se rendit dans la cuisine où son oncle l'attendait, une bouteille de bière à la main. Tous le voyaient comme quelqu'un de responsable mais personne ne le connaissait aussi bien qu'elle. A cet instant, il avait perdu ce regard chaleureux qu'il gardait pour les autres. Aucun sourire non plus. Pourquoi quand elle était petite espérait-elle un regard, un geste pour elle ? Pourquoi cette violence ? Amélia déglutit. La jeune adolescente se répétait souvent qu'elle n'avait peur de rien. Pourtant elle le craignait et rien ne pourrait effacer toutes les marques qu'il lui avait infligées. C'était sa réalité.

-Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu rentres si tard ? Gronda t-il agressif.

-Je ...j'ai raté mon bus...

Son poing ne la rata pas, la percutant en plein dans sa joue droite, elle recula de plusieurs pas sous la force du coup avant de s'écrouler au le sol. Ian projeta son pied dans le ventre de la jeune fille sans se soucier de son cri de douleur. Il fallait retenir ses larmes car il détestait quand elle pleurait.

-Comme ça t'éviteras de rater ton bus la prochaine fois !

Amélia l'entendit s'éloigner avec soulagement. Il y avait des moments où il la battait plus et la brune avait l'impression que cela durait des heures. Combien de fois s'était-elle traînée jusqu'à sa chambre, parfois incapable de se lever pendant des jours ? Cette fois-ci, il l'avait épargnée. La brunette se releva tant bien que mal en grimaçant de douleur. Du sang perlait de sa lèvre explosée. Sa joue et son ventre la brûlaient atrocement. Elle alla directement dans sa salle de bain, son miroir lui renvoya l'image d'une fille à la joue qui commençait déjà à enfler. Il valait mieux espérer que le fond de teint soit assez efficace pour dissimuler sa joue malmenée. Elle mouilla une compresse avec de l'eau froide qu'elle appliqua sur le côté de son visage blessé. Ensuite l'adolescente enduit de crème anti-douleur l'hématome naissant sur son ventre. Quand elle aurait 18 ans, elle trouverait un moyen de partir d'ici, loin de son oncle violent. Pour le moment il fallait accepter sans faillir.

La lycéenne se mit au lit avec l'intention de dormir, une brusque vibration l'interrompit. Elle sortit son portable, elle venait de recevoir un SMS.

_-Cet entraînement ne sert à rien ! Je reste tout le temps sur le banc ! _

Discret sourire sur les lèvres de la jeune fille. Elle osa un :

_-Pauvre chéri ! _

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

_-Oui je suis à plaindre ! _

_-Pfff il faut bien des spectateurs non ? _

_-Je suis un très bon joueur, le coach a peur de mon talent _

_-Ou alors il a peur de ta maladresse ? _

_-Je sens une pointe de sarcasme ! Une Amélia sarcastique, j'y crois pas ! _

_-L'Amélia sarcastique te dit bonne nuit_

_Oh: - ((( _

_-Demain nous avons cours je te rappelle_

_-Oui Maman ^^ _

_-Fais de beau rêve ! _

Elle attendit une réponse mais son portable resta muet. La brune secoua la tête et ferma les yeux se laissant tomber dans le sommeil. Un violente vibration la fit sursauter. Il était quelle heure ? Deux heures du matin ! Le brun hyperactif ( plus proche du blond niveau cerveau) venait de la réveiller à deux heures du mat' ! Oh il allait voir ! Elle accorda un regard au SMS.

_-Fini de tuer les zombies, je vais faire dodo ! Bonne nuit ! _

Sa vengeance serait terrible ! Elle programma son alarme de portable sur 4h du matin.

Stiles ronflait paisiblement quand son portable sonna, le sortant beaucoup trop brusquement de son sommeil réparateur. Il grogna. Qui osait lui envoyer un message à 4h du mat' !

-_Toi aussi fais de beaux rêves ! Oublie pas demain les cours sont à 7h !_

8888888888

Une semaine était passée depuis l'épisode de la gifle et une certaine complicité s'installait maintenant entre les deux adolescents. Amélia arriva à l'école en bus, Stiles l'attendait comme à son habitude contre son casier. Son ami s'était posé des questions en voyant le visage de la jeune fille badigeonné de fond de teint, ce n'était pas le genre de personne qui semblait apprécier les cosmétiques. Mais l'adolescent n'avait rien dit, il y avait un temps pour chaque chose. Et puis vue le caractère de sa nouvelle amie, il valait mieux éviter le sujet, pour l'instant. Il y avait aussi le mystère des gants mais bon... Ils entrèrent en classe et s'installèrent côte à côte au fond de la classe. La brunette enleva ses gants qu'elle fourra dans son sac. Scott ne s'était pas plus posé de questions face à la nouvelle amie de son meilleur copain. Si son ami était heureux...Même ça faisait deux fois de suite cette semaine que son ami mangeait avec la nouvelle plutôt qu'avec lui... Et puis elle ne pourrait jamais le remplacer auprès de son pote.

-T'as réussis à faire le devoir de physique ? Demanda Stiles à Amélia.

-Non et toi ?

-Et bien... J'ai eu l'illumination hier pendant que je tuais les zombies !

-C'est les zombies qui t'ont chuchoté la réponse ?

-Sarcastique va ! Mais sérieux je crois avoir trouvé la bonne formule ! Si tu veux on a une heure de trou après le cours et je pourrais t'aider ?

-D'accord ! Abdiqua la brunette.

La jeune fille savait pertinemment que le fils du shérif pouvait se montrer particulièrement têtue. Sa joue lui faisait moins mal même si elle était toujours obligée de le cacher avec du fond de teint. Par contre son ventre c'était une autre histoire. L'hématome était énorme mais elle en avait connu de pire. L'hyperactif lui parla rapidement de son meilleur ami Scott qui était au premier rang au côté d'une brune plutôt jolie. Elle s'appelait Allison et elle était la petite amie de Scott. Le meilleur copain de Stiles passait plus de temps avec sa petite amie et délaissait Stilenski. Amélia pouvait sentir la solitude du brun. Ils parlèrent jusqu'à l'arrivée du professeur. Ce qui était agréable avec l'adolescent c'était que rapidement on oubliait ces soucis. Ce mec arrivait vous faire rire en racontant des conneries.

La sonnerie marqua la fin du cours, Amélia se leva mais ne vit pas que la lanière de son sac traînait encore sur le sol. Elle trébucha dessus et manqua de se ramasser. Le fils du shérif la rattrapa in extremis. Et frôla sa main. _Flash : elle se trouvait dans une pièce sombre et froide, y respirer vous brûlait les poumons. Elle n'y voyait rien. Il... Il y avait quelque chose qui goûtait sur sa tête. Plic... Ploc... Plic... Ploc... Amélia leva la tête pour voir ce que c'était. Au début la jeune ne distinguait rien. Puis, en plissant les yeux, elle réussit à discerner un corps suspendu la tête en bas avec du sang dégoulinant de partout. Et surtout... c'était... Stiles ! Elle ouvrit la bouche pour hurler. _Puis elle se retrouva à nouveau dans sa salle de classe avec Stiles qui la fixait avec inquiétude.

-Ça va ?

Incapable de prononcer le moindre mot, elle s'enfuit en courant sans même jeter un regard en arrière...

**Voilou ! Le prochain chapitre sera musclé et mettra en scène Derek! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Coucou ! **

**Je remercie ceux qui m'ont mis en alertes et en favoris ! N'hésitez pas à me dire si ça vous plaît ou si il y a des incohérences ! J'essaierais d'envoyer un chapitre toutes les 2 semaines. **

**Voilou et bonne lecture ! **

Chapitre 2 : Un kidnapping en règle

Là, c'était la catastrophe...Amélia avait séché tout l'après-midi de cours. Sa vision était tout à fait claire. Stiles allait mourir dans d'atroces souffrances. Elle essayait de trouver une solution installée dans son lit. Surtout que la jeune fille ne voyait vraiment comment le dire au concerné. Dans le genre "Au fait Stiles, j'ai vu que tu allais mourir suspendu à un croc de boucher et très certainement torturé. Car ça m'arrive d'avoir des prémonitions passées-futures quand je touche des personnes ou des objets.". Cela signifierait la fin de leur amitié naissante et le début d'une longue et joyeuse aventure en hôpital psychiatrique. L'hyperactif se barrerait sûrement en courant et en criant "c'est une folle!" L'adolescente soupira. Elle était mal barrée. Mais pouvait-elle laisser son nouvel ami crever? Non cela lui semblait impossible. Qui pouvait bien lui en vouloir assez pour lui faire subir ça? C'était un peu extrême ce genre de méthode. Le surexcité ne semblait pas avoir d'ennemis pourtant... Elle avait même noté qu'il était plutôt apprécié. C'était un garçon sans histoire. Alors qui ? Ou alors la brunette le connaissait mal. La jeune brune devait empêcher ça. Cette vision pouvait être demain ou même dans un mois. Il fallait qu'il soit sur ses gardes au moins. Après réflexion, il y avait bien une solution qui ne laisserait pas de trace(s) à coup sur. Ce serait subtile en plus. Elle laisserait un mot dans le sac du jeune homme. Mais pas un avertissement écrit à la main, un tapé sur ordinateur. Là, c'était sûr, personne ne la retrouverait. Maintenant, il fallait savoir ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir écrire...

88888888888888

Son papier fraîchement imprimé à la main, la voyante se sentait un peu stressée. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle se rate ! Encore fallait-il que le brun se pointe ! Amélia l'attendait près de son casier. Le mieux était qu'il le voit rapidement donc elle devait le mettre dans son sac. D'ailleurs en parlant du loup...

-Hey Amélia ! Comme je suis quelqu'un de cool je ne me formaliserais pas du fait qu'hier tu as séché tout l'aprem sans raison ! Bref ça va sinon ?

Ce mec avait une forte tendance à changer de sujet aussi rapidement que de chemise. Maintenant elle devait déposer son avertissement dans le sac de manière discrète. Une mission pas si simple ...

-Je m'excuse pour hier. Euh... On va en cours ?

-Excuses acceptées ! Je ne suis pas rancunier. Je t'avais dit que Scott adorait cette qualité chez moi ?

Ils se dirigèrent vers la salle de cours. Finalement la jeune fille eut beau essayer de glisser son mot, Stiles ne laissait jamais son sac sans surveillance. Rien à faire !De plus, le meilleur ami de celui-ci se retournait régulièrement pour lui jeter des regards suspicieux. Jaloux va ! Rejetant l'idée du sac, elle se dit que peut-être le casier serait une meilleure solution . L'adolescente prétexta un truc hyper important à faire au moment de la pause pour que l'hyperactif ne la suive pas. Elle attendit un peu que tout le monde rentre en classe pour lui laisser le champ libre. Plus personne dans le couloir, c'était le moment. Bon, elle arriverait en retard en classe mais la vie de quelqu'un était en jeu. Cette excuse ne vaudrait pas grand chose face à un professeur. Mais bon... La brunette glissa le papier dans le casier de sa cible avec l'impression d'avoir accompli une mission, loin de se douter que ce ne serait pas aussi simple ….

88888888888

Stiles arriva en fin de journée près de son casier pour y récupérer ses affaires. Pendant le cours de physique, le prof lui avait encore fichu une heure de colle. Pourtant, il n'avait rien fait ! Enfin presque rien...Pas grave, son père comprendrait. Harris passait facilement professionnel pour ce qui était de le saouler . En tout cas, il s'était amusé comme un fou. Amélia était géniale. Depuis que Scott sortait avec Allison, il se sentait mis sur le côté et il s'ennuyait ferme. Enfin s'ennuyer... Si on ne comptait pas l'alpha fou dangereux qui avait mordu son meilleur ami, entraînant le fait que Scott devienne lui même un loup. L'alpha siphonné du cerveau s'était révélé être l'oncle de Derek ( un autre psychopathe lui aussi !). Et bien sûr l'histoire du Kamina. Bref le jeune hyperactif ne s'était pas emmerdé de ce côté là. Mais, depuis ces événements ( marquants), c'était le calme plat. Non qu'il s'en plaigne (risquer d'être tué n'était pas franchement plaisant !). Mais, maintenant, il se faisait chier en classe... l'intellectuel voulait se montrer utile à la meute. Du coup, il venait aux réunions mais à chaque c'était la même chose ! Ce chieur de Derek l'envoyait bouler. Monsieur n'était jamais d'humeur et avait une forte tendance à le frapper! Si un jour il avait besoin d'aide il pourrait aller se faire voir chez les grecs! Façon de parler bien sûr, le jeune homme n'aurait jamais osé formuler cette phrase à l'alpha. Il tenait trop à sa vie quand même! Donc, pour en revenir au sujet, il s'ennuyait alors que son ami de toujours passait son temps avec sa brunette de petite copine. Allison était une fille super gentille ( maintenant que son père et elle avaient changé de stratégie par rapports aux loups-garous) mais Scott lui manquait... Quand Stilenski avait vu cette fille seule au fond de la classe, nouvelle élève de surcroît, il n'avait pas pu résister et il avait eu raison d'ailleurs! C'était un sacré défi! Le fils du shérif ouvrit son casier et tomba sur un bout de papier plié en deux. Il s'empressa de l'ouvrir :

Fais attention à toi, quelqu'un veut te tuer!

Et merde ... voilà que ça recommençait ! Finalement, autant oublier tout ce que le brun avait dit précédemment. On ne lui laissait jamais le temps de s'ennuyer ! On voulait tout le temps le tuer !

8888888888

Scott attendait son meilleur ami près de sa jeep. Il avait décidé de passer un peu de temps avec lui. Le jeune loup avait bien vu que cette Amélia restait souvent avec son complice du crime. Non pas qu'il soit jaloux! Non, car le béta savait que Stiles préférait passer du temps avec lui! En plus cette fille ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Les rumeurs disaient que c'était une fille fragile d'esprit. Scott n'était pas du genre à prêter oreille à ce genre de ragot mais bon il n'y avait jamais de fumée sans feu! Du coup, l'ancien asthmatique avait reporté son après-midi avec Allison pour le lendemain. Comme c'était une fille super elle n'avait rien dit. Bon sang elle lui manquait déjà! Déjà ses pensées s'étaient entièrement tournées vers sa super petite copine. Son sourire, ses yeux! Il l'aimait à la folie. Le jeune loup se dit qu'il avait de la chance, une sacrée même ! Un sourire béat se plaqua sur son visage jusqu'à l'arrivée de son meilleur ami.

-Scott ! Tu devineras jamais ce que j'ai reçu dans mon casier ! S'écria l'hyperactif essoufflé.

Peine perdue, Scott n'écoutait pas, trop concentré sur l'image de son Allison.

-Et oh! Scott, bon sang enlève moi ce sourire de crétin de ton visage !

-Hein ?! Quoi ?! Je ne suis pas un crétin !

-Tu n'as même pas écouté ce que j'ai dit !

-Vas y au lieu de me hurler dessus!

-Voilà j'ai reçu un message dans mon casier.

Sourire sarcastique de la part de Scott.

-Et ? c'était un mot doux d'une fille ?

-Scott c'est sérieux!

L'adolescent lui montra le mot. Le béta fronça les sourcils. Décidément, Stiles avait le don de s'attirer les emmerdes...

-Il faut en parler à Derek !

-Non... Gémit le pauvre Stiles en tortillant ses mains nerveusement.

-Si ! Il pourra nous aider à savoir si c'est une blague ou quelque chose de plus sérieux!

-Cite moi une seule bonne raison de lui dire !

-De un tu fais partie de la meute. De deux, je suis son béta et si je ne lui dis pas il mettra ma tête au bout d'un pique !

-N'exagère pas !

-Stiles ! Tu connais Derek !

-Moui...

-Tu veux vraiment qu'il me décapite ?!

-Non ...Tu peux être utile parfois...

-Stiles !

-Ok ! Ok ! On y va ! Grogna le lycéen. En espérant que môsieur soit de bonne humeur...

8888888888

-Bande d'incapable! cria Derek quand Scott lui exposa la situation.

Toujours aussi aimable le Derek... Soupir de Stilinski , il l'avait sentie celle là...

-Tu n'as même pas pensé à renifler le papier pour détecter une odeur exploitable ! Continua l'alpha sur le même registre.

-Ah... Ouais... Souffla Scott piteusement en réalisant que, parfois, il n'était pas une lumière.

Au moins, pensa le jeune humain, il m'engueule pas pour une fois...Se faire tout petit, avec un peu de chance, Derek ne lui ferait aucun reproche.

-Et toi Stiles, tu aurais pu lui donner l'idée ! Je croyais que tu étais le cerveau et lui les jambes ! Et bien il semblerait que non !

Et bah non, mauvaise pioche ! Toujours à trouver un prétexte pour le disputer! Il était pourtant la victime dans l'histoire!

-Tu avais peut-être oublié que tu étais un loup-garou à tes heures perdues ? Susurra Peter assis dans le canapé à l'adresse de Scott.

-Je risque pas de l'oublier ! C'est toi le coupable dans cette histoire! Grogna un Scott de mauvais poil.

-La ferme vous deux ! Calma Derek. Scott tu es en faute ! Tu ferais bien de te taire pour une fois...

-C'est bon Derek, tout le monde ne pense pas comme toi! Tu es un maniaque du contrôle, tu devrais te détendre ! Ne put s'empêcher de le défendre le seul humain de la pièce.

Le neveu de Peter Hale lui balança son regard de tueur et fit craquer ses doigts. Et c'était lui ou ses yeux devenaient rouges ?!

-Moi, maniaque ?!

-Oh aller... Tu ne peux pas dire le contraire, t'as cette tête là... Soit parce que tu es un maniaque du contrôle soit t'es constipé parce que tu fais tout le temps la gueule. C'est à se poser la …

L'hyperactif ne finit pas sa phrase car le jeune Hale venait de le plaquer contre le mur. Qu'est-ce qu'il disait ?! Derek faisait tout le temps ça, la preuve ! Il déglutit cherchant à ne pas fixer le regard de meurtrier de l'alpha et ses canines sorties entre temps.

-Lâche-le ! Grogna son meilleur ami.

-Neveu , le tuer n'arrangera pas la situation déjà précaire dans la meute.

Le loup-garou Hale semblait pesait le pour et le contre puis le lâcha. Il se détourna pour éviter de faire une bêtise. Il y avait bien que l'hyperactif pour lui faire péter les plombs. Un jour, Derek lui montrerait ce que le mot respect voulait dire. A coup de fessée déculottée si nécessaire !

-Bon je vais renifler le papier pour trouver une piste exploitable. Donne ! Ordonna t-il à Stiles.

-Et le mot magique ? Le taquina encore une fois l'adolescent, inconscient du manque du self-control de l'alpha.

-Stiles !

-D'accord... T'es vraiment pas d'humeur...

Le plus jeune des Hale lui arracha le mot des mains et le sniffa en fermant les yeux.

-Il y a une odeur que je peux isoler, déclara celui-ci, demain j'irai à votre école et je trouverais l'auteur de ce message.

-Je peux le faire moi...râla Scott pour la forme.

-Non ! Je préférais éviter les bavures possibles...

-Merci … Se renfrogna Mcall

-Tu feras ça demain ? Demanda le fils du shérif.

-Oui. Au moment de la pause du midi, ça sera plus discret.

-Zut alors je serais en heure de colle ! Bon, je ne pense que la personne qui a écrit ça soit celle qui me veut du mal... Répliqua Stilinski.

-Alors cette personne a intérêt à se montrer convaincante...

_ C'est dingue comme Derek peut se montrer dangereux …_ pensa le jeune humain. Il plaignait presque sa future victime...

8888888888

Derek attendait dans sa Camaro que la sonnerie du midi se déclenche. Avec un peu de chance, la personne qui avait envoyé un avertissement à Stiles sortirait. C'était assez logique, celui ou celle qui avait déposé le mot ne pouvait que faire partie du lycée. Ça pouvait être n'importe qui : élèves, professeurs... Il avait déjà une petite idée de ce qu'il ferait. Ça serait simple et efficace, sans bavure. Et c'était pas parce qu'il était un maniaque du contrôle et il ne faisait pas la gueule !Il restait impassible, maître de lui même ! Non pas que l'humain trop fragile ait raison ! La sonnerie résonna, sortant l'alpha de ses pensées.

8888888888

Amélia ne pouvait pas vraiment se douter qu'en sortant pour aller déjeuner, elle tomberait sur un dingue. La jeune fille s'était préparée une salade et avait décidé de se la manger dehors. Il faisait beau et chaud, c'était donc le moment idéal pour en profiter. L'adolescente prendrait son repas seule puisque que son hyperactif d'ami était coincé en heure de colle avec Mr Harris. Sortant d'un bon pas de l'établissement, la brunette ne vit pas un grand brun foncer vers elle.

8888888888

Derek reniflait discrètement l'air. En voyant les gamins en train de sortir, il s'était décidé à quitter son véhicule pour pouvoir s'appuyer contre celui-ci. Cela serait plus facile pour trouver sa proie. Il sentit finalement la fameuse odeur. D'un regard acéré, il scruta les élèves. C'était elle, une brunette assez banale. Mais le jeune Hale avait apprit qu'il ne fallait jamais se fier aux apparences. L'alpha fonça vers la jeune fille, bien décidé à tirer cette affaire au clair et à sa manière !

8888888888

Amélia sentit qu'on l'empoignait fermement au niveau des épaules. Surprise, elle essaya de s'en dégager.

-Si tu cries ou que tu essayes de t'échapper, je n'hésiterais pas à te briser la nuque. C'est clair ? Hoche ou secoue la tête pour me donner ta réponse.

La jeune voyante déglutit, une chose était sûre ce mec ne plaisantait pas ! Et bien plus bizarre encore, les mains de l'inconnu s'étaient placés sur ces épaules nues et elle n'avait eu aucun flash … Rien. Nada. Pour l'instant, et en dépit de sa peur qui montait en flèche, il fallait penser à sa survie. Elle se contenta d'un hochement de tête rapide.

-Parfait ! On va marcher jusqu'à ma voiture. Si tu tiens à ta vie, tu ne feras rien de suspect.

_« Oh mon dieu ! » _pensa l'adolescente _« il va m'enlever ! » « Que va-t-il me faire ?! Si tu rentres dans sa voiture c'est fini ! » _Son cœur battait la chamade. Vite ! Elle devait s'échapper !

-Tu devrais éviter, lui chuchota son kidnappeur menaçant.

Ils arrivèrent près d'un splendide véhicule. Aucune échappatoire n'était possible, le psychopathe la tenait toujours aussi fermement.

-Ouvre la portière du siège passager, vite !

Amélia s'exécuta les mains tremblantes. Il la poussa à l'intérieur.

-Dépêche toi de t'asseoir !

Ce qu'elle fit, et il referma a portière. Un instant plus tard, la brute s'installait sur le siège conducteur et démarrait.

-Mets ta ceinture ! Grogna son kidnappeur.

La brunette la mit, l'esprit en ébullition. Il fallait établir un contact c'est qu'il disait toujours dans les séries policières.

-Mon oncle est policier et …

-M'en fous, ferme là.

La peur lui nouait le ventre. Le paysage défilait, l'éloignant de l'école. Amélia imaginait déjà tout les scénarios possibles et inimaginables ! Allait-il la violer ? La tuer ? La torturer ? La découper en morceaux?!La jeune fille détailla l'inconnu du regard. Brun, le regard gris et assassin, le visage fermé. La tête d'un meurtrier. Comment faire ? Il roulait à vive allure. La portière ne semblait pas verrouillé. C'était risqué mais c'était peut-être sa dernière occasion pour fuir. Il allait falloir faire vite. Le psychopathe avait le regard fixé sur la route. D'un geste qu'elle espérait rapide, la brunette déclipsa sa ceinture et ouvrit la portière. Il freina. Amélia partit en avant mais son instinct de survie prit le dessus. L'adolescente sauta en dehors du véhicule et s'élança. Avec un peu de chance, elle pourrait peut être le semer ! La jeune fille eut brusquement le souffle coupé puis se retrouva la tête en bas sur une large épaule. Tout était allé trop vite ! Il fallait le dire. La tête lui tournait. D'un pas tranquille, il la ramena vers la camaro. Dernière option : crier.

-A l'aide !

Manque de bol, ils se trouvaient sur une route déserte, loin de toutes habitations. La brute ouvrit le coffre et la balança à l'intérieur. C'était fini... Foutu... Caput...

8888888888

La route lui parut très longue, enfermée dans cet espace restreint. Qu'allait-elle faire ? Où l'emmenait ce psychopathe du dimanche? Pourquoi son contact ne lui avait déclenché aucune visions ? C'était le genre de mec à ne laisser aucune trace. Mon dieu ! Mais pourquoi elle ? ! En ce moment, Amélia avait la poisse. Déjà qu'en temps normal, ce n'était pas joyeux, joyeux ! Mais là...c'était le pompon ! On pouvait lui décerner une médaille ! Merde à la fin ! Son portable ! Son sac était peut-être resté à l'avant mais son téléphone, lui, était dans sa poche arrière ! Quelle idiote ! Elle n'y avait pas pensé ! Son kidnappeur n'y avait pas pensé, pas si intelligent que ça ! La brunette, fébrile, sortit son dernier recourt. Long soupir, elle avait vraiment la poisse ! Aucun réseaux ! L'adolescente jura. La voiture commença à ralentir. Il valait mieux cacher son dernier salut, la jeune voyante le remit dans sa poche. Il fallait espérer et ne pas baisser les bras. Le véhicule s'arrêta brutalement. Sa dernière heure avait sonné... La peur la paralysait ! La lumière entra brusquement dans l'habitacle. L'ado cligna des yeux, gênée par cette luminosité soudaine. Sans lui demander son avis, il la souleva pour la remettre sur son épaule. Ce type la prenait pour un sac à patate. Pour l'instant ne rien faire, faire semblant d'avoir capitulé et surtout attendre le bon moment. Observer son environnement n'avait rien de simple surtout la tête en bas ! La brunette pouvait distinguer dans une forêt mais rien de plus. Ils montèrent des marches puis la brute ouvrit des portes.

-Peter ! Descends ! grogna le psychopathe.

Oh putain ! Ils étaient deux en plus! Ses chances de survie semblaient se réduire drastiquement. Peut-être pourrait-elle attendrir l'autre ? Le brun agressif la reposa sur le sol sans cérémonie.

-Pas bouger ! Dit-il avec un regard d'avertissement.

Ce mec la confondait avec un chien... Amélia déglutit. Ce type devait avoir un sérieux problème de self-control !

Peter descendit rapidement à l'appel de Derek. Son neveu et alpha ( même si c'était encore dur à digérer !) devait être revenu avec des infos sur celui ou celle qui avait menacé l'humain. Mais il s'avoua surprit en le voyant à côté d'une jeune fille brune, le cœur de celle-ci semblait à deux doigts de faire un infarctus !

-Tu peux m'expliquer ? S'enquit le plus âgé perplexe.

-C'est elle.

-Ah ? Oh ! T'es sûr ? Non parce que j'ai du mal à l'imaginer, elle, dans ce rôle. J'imaginais, comment dire, autre chose...

-C'est son odeur donc c'est bien elle.

-Et la kidnapper te semblait...la meilleure option ? Critiqua ouvertement son béta.

-C'est plus rapide, je n'avais pas que ça à faire.

-Euh d'accord... c'est toi qui décide mais je crois que la diplomatie et le tact ne font vraiment pas partie de tes qualités.

-M'en fous !

-Oh t'énerve pas le neveu mais...

-La ferme ! Va me chercher du scotch et une chaise !

-C'est à dire que...

-Ferme là et fais ce que je te dis !

Derek avait décidément du mal à supporter son oncle. Peter lui montra quelque chose du doigt. Agacé il se retourna pour voir que l'humaine avait la main sur la poignée avec l'intention évidente de se barrer, ce qu'elle fit d'ailleurs. Obnubiler par son oncle il avait complètement zappé de la surveiller. L'alpha grogna avant de s'élancer à sa suite. La brunette ne courait pas bien vite, il la rattrapa rapidement.

-Lâchez moi ! Pitié!Je ne dirais rien ! Criait t-elle en se débattant.

Le jeune Hale leva les yeux au ciel, toujours les mêmes répliques. Amélia voyant que ça ne fonctionnait pas se mit à hurler toutes les insultes qui lui passaient par la tête, aussi bien pour se défouler que par profond désespoir.

-Brute ! Psychopathe en puissance ! Connard ! Salopard !

Derek fronça les sourcils mais l'ignora superbement. Il la traîna à nouveau jusqu'au manoir. En rentrant, il vit que Peter avait installé dans le salon une chaise et qu'il tenait fièrement un rouleau de scotch. L'alpha la fit asseoir de force. Son oncle se chargea avec un grand sourire de l'y scotcher. Le plus âgé des Hales lui mit aussi un bout de scotch sur la bouche. Le silence retomba enfin. Bon a part pour leurs oreilles de loup-garou car le cœur de l'humaine faisait un boucan monstre.

-Appelle les autres. Ordonna t-il à son béta.

-Tous ?

-Non. Seulement les deux concernés. Vas-y je reste avec elle.

-Tu m'attends pour l'interrogatoire ?

-Fais ce que je te demande !

-D'accord, d'accord ! Par contre, fais gaffe, si ça continue elle va nous claquer entre les doigts !

Amélia se disait surtout qu'elle allait se faire pipi dessus ! Ces malades parlaient bizarrement d'elle. Qu'avait-elle comme odeur ? Elle se renifla discrètement... Pourtant, elle ne puait pas. Pourquoi un interrogatoire ? Ce mot lui faisait peur ! Apparemment encore deux autres allaient se joindre à la fête, elle était foutue ! Scotchée à la chaise, l'adolescente désespérait. Leurs tons et leurs façons de faire laissait clairement entendre qu'elle allait être torturée... La brunette n'y comprenait plus rien ! Ils semblaient être oncle et neveu. L'oncle avait semblé surpris par le kidnapping mais voulait y prendre part ! Le brun la fixait d'un air impassible, depuis le début il faisait cette tête là, ce mec devait faire la gueule tout le temps...

8888888888

Peter appela Scott car l'hyperactif ne semblait pas savoir répondre à un appel. Le jeune loup décrocha.

-Venez au manoir. Derek tient le bon morceau.

Puis il raccrocha sans plus d'information. Il sourit fière de sa réplique, son humour loup-garou ne le quittait jamais. Ils rappliqueraient vite.

8888888888

Derek toisait sans un mot et froidement l'humaine quand son chieur d'oncle revint.

-C'est fait ! On commence ? S'enquit-il en se frottant les mains.

-Oui. On va commencer par la méthode douce mais si il y a le moindre mensonge je demanderais à mon oncle de ramener tout son attirail d'objet de torture... C'est clair ? Grogna l'alpha à l'attention de la jeune fille qui répondit par un hochement de tête vigoureux.

-Bien ! On va débuter par des questions simples où tu hocheras la tête pour oui et secoueras la tête pour non, compris ?

La brunette fit le mouvement du oui.

-Parfait. Connais tu ce garçon ? demanda Derek en lui montrant une photo de Stiles sur son portable ( Il l'avait bien sûr dans un but pratique!)

Amélia reconnue Stiles sur l'image. Elle fit oui de la tête avec appréhension. C'était eux qui lui voulait du mal ? Derek lui écoutait attentivement les battement de cœur de la brunette pour détecter le moindre mensonge. Pour l'instant elle disait la vérité.

-Lui veux tu du mal ?

Non catégorique de la tête, toujours aucun mensonge.

-C'est toi qui lui a envoyé ça ? Dit-il en lui montrant cette fois-ci le mot d'avertissement.

Légère hésitation. Puis, d'un signe de tête, elle approuva. L'alpha allait lui poser une autre question quand il entendit la porte d'entré s'ouvrir et se refermer puis des bruits de pas arrivant vers le salon. Derek savait que c'était Stiles et Scott. Ils arrivèrent dans l'encadrement de la porte. L'hyperactif se figea en voyant la pauvre Amélia scotchée à une chaise et qui avait l'air terrifiée.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi tu as scotché mon amie Amélia sur une chaise ? S'exclama Stiles.

**Et ouais on peut dire qu'Amélia a vraiment la poisse ! ^^ **


	3. Chapter 3

**Coucou les ami(e)s ! **

**Déjà je vous souhaite en retard un Joyeux Noël ! Et surtout de Joyeuses fêtes et en avance un Joyeux Nouvel An ! Je vous offre ce chapitre en cadeau de Noël ^^ un peu en retard je vous le concède ! Je remercie ceux qui m'ont mis en favoris et en alertes, ça fait chaud au cœur ! Et maintenant je réponds aux commentaires : **

_**Huntress Werewolf : Je suis heureuse que cette fic te fasse plaisir et j'espère qu'elle continuera à te plaire ! Attends toi à ce qu'il y ait des rebondissement^^ ! Bizzzz et Joyeuses fêtes !**_

_**Mangy : Merci pour tes deux commentaires ! Amélia est spéciale c'est sur mais je rassure tout le monde elle ne remplacera pas Lydia. Ce personnage est là dans un but précis. Stiles et Derek sont au cœur de cette fic et auront toujours le rôle principal ! Bizzz et Joyeuses fêtes !**_

_**Amy : Voici la suite et j'espère que tu vas apprécier ! Ce chapitre 3 est une sorte de transition mais je n'en dis pas plus ^^ Joyeuses fêtes ! **_

**Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 3 : Un accord tacite

-Je peux savoir pourquoi tu as scotché Amélia sur une chaise ?! s'exclama Stiles.

Face au regard accusateur de l'hyperactif, Derek eut bon ton de paraître gêné. Mais il se reprit rapidement, il était un alpha bon sang de bon soir ! Pas un enfant en faute !

-Tu la connais ? grogna Derek en prenant sa posture de « chef ».

-Tu l'as kidnappée ? refusa de capituler l'humain.

-Donc tu la connais.

-Ça t'arrive de répondre aux questions des autres ?! s'écria le fils du shérif furieux de l'attitude de l'autre.

-Je suis le seul à avoir le droit de poser des questions, je suis l'alpha !

-Tu as surtout un énorme problème d'ego ! cria le jeune Stilinski.

-Un problème d'ego ?! hurla Derek, outré.

-Oui tu me comprends très bien ! Ça se soigne tu sais ?! Il y a de très bonnes thérapies pour ça !

Le Chef de meute chopa Stiles par le devant de son tee-shirt avec la ferme intention cette fois-ci de le faire taire de force. L'hyperactif ne voulant pas lâcher le morceau, ne s'affola pas et l'affronta du regard. L'alpha avait dépassé les bornes en enlevant son amie. Peter toussota pour attirer l'attention de son neveu. Derek tourna la tête vers celui-ci pour lui dire sa façon de penser.

-Quoi ?!

-Neveu, tu t'emportes encore là...

Scott, lui, était à deux doigts de se jeter sur celui qui agressait, encore, son ami. Le neveu de Peter lâcha brusquement Stiles. Il s'éloigna le plus possible de l'humain. Le plus jeune des Hales s'emportait toujours quand l'autre idiot le provoquait. Derek se positionna face à la fenêtre pour essayer de se calmer. Peter décida de donner une explication au meilleur ami de McCall dans le but d'apaiser la tension dans la pièce.

-Derek a … décidé dans un but pratique évidement d'emmener sa pr... euh ! l'humaine ici pour que nous puissions mieux évaluer la menace.

-Vous l'avez kidnappée quoi... résuma Scott qui s'était enfin décidé à ouvrir la bouche.

L'oncle de Derek grimaça. Si l'autre venait ajouter son grain de sel la situation risquait de dégénérer.

-Le mot est un peu fort quand même... tenta t-il de tempérer.

La victime de ce dérapage grogna pour exprimer son désaccord. Le plus âgé des Hales leva les yeux au ciel. Ils n'étaient pas sortis de l'auberge...

-Je veux que vous la détachiez, ordonna Stiles.

-Eh bien... commença Peter.

-Non, coupa catégoriquement l'alpha.

-Si ! contra l'humain.

-Non

-Si !

-Non !

Les deux bêtas avaient l'impression d'assister à un match de ping-pong.

-Stiles, peut-être que Derek a raison. Amélia est quand même un peu suspecte dans l'histoire... ne put s'empêcher d'intervenir le plus jeune des loup-garous.

-Et être un loup-garou c'est pas un peu suspect peut-être ?! débloqua complètement Stiles oubliant le fait que garder un secret ça pouvait être important.

Peter rigola nerveusement.

-Loup-garou, façon de parler hein ?! crut il bon pour rassurer l'otage.

-Mais Stiles, avoue quand même qu'elle est bizarre... continua le jeune bêta sans se rendre compte que l'étincelle pouvait devenir un sacré brasier.

-Putain ?! Scott ! Tu peux pas t'empêcher de dire des conneries ! cria hors de lui l'ami d'Amélia.

-La ferme vous deux ! fit Derek pour reprendre la situation en main.

-Toi, commença Stiles, en le pointant du doigt, la fer...

-Stop ! s'écria l'oncle de l'alpha afin d'éviter le massacre.

-Si ! Je vais lui... voulut continuer l'hyperactif décidé à dire à Derek ses quatre vérités.

-Non! le coupa Peter, on va terminer d'interro... euh... de nous entretenir avec cette jeune fille et après on la relâchera si elle n'est pas une menace.

Stiles le scruta, soupçonneux.

-Et on fera ça à ma manière, précisa le chef de meute.

-Ah non !

-Ah si !

-Derek, par pitié on te demande pas la lune non plus ! Juste un effort ! Tu es qu'en même allé loin en l'enlevant. Ca aurait pu causer des problèmes à la meu... euh... à notre groupe d'amis ! Je ne remets pas en cause ton rôle d'alp... euh... de chef mais je pense pouvoir te donner des conseils une fois de temps en temps, se risqua le bêta plus âgé.

Le jeune Hale prit une grande inspiration pour essayer d'avoir les idées plus claires. Il n'avouerait jamais qu'il était allé un peu trop loin en kidnappant la fille mais Peter pouvait peut-être avoir raison … Diplomatie aurait dit sa défunte mère, il devait agir de manière à éviter les conflits. Chose peu simple car Stiles le foutait tout le temps en rogne...

-On ne lui fera aucun mal, promis, soupira Derek.

-Tu veux dire pas plus que jusqu'à maintenant ?

L'alpha grinça des dents, l'autre était un pro en sarcasme. Mais il devait réagir calmement.

-Je le promets, on peut continuer ?

-Le scotch sur la bouche est-il nécessaire ?

Le neveu de Peter pouvait presque voir sa mère lui faire un sermon sur le fait de garder son contrôle, elle lui avait fait souvent. Il s'empêcha de lever les yeux au ciel.

-Bien sûr mais elle gueulait tellement fort tout à l'heure que pour épargner nos pauvres oreilles nous avons dû la faire taire comme on pouvait ironisa t-il.

Stiles jeta un coup d'œil vers Amélia qui les écoutait attentivement. Normal qu'elle ait crier, être attraper sans raison par une brute épaisse ça ne laissait pas insensible. Peter enleva le scotch de la bouche de la jeune fille qui le fusilla du regard mais qui se garda de dire le moindre mot. Elle ne comprenait plus rien, cette situation était abracadabrantesque. En plus si Stiles y était mêlé...

-On va donc continuer après on te relâche si tu donnes les bonnes réponses et tout le monde oubliera cette histoire. Ça sera dans l'intérêt commun... menaça clairement Peter à l'intention d'Amélia.

-C'est bon, elle a compris, soupira Stiles pressé d'en finir avec ça et persuadé que sa nouvelle amie ne lui parlerait plus après un truc pareil.

Amélia, elle,était prête à répondre à leurs questions débiles si cela pouvait lui permettre de sortir de cette baraque de psychopathes ! Elle aviserait ensuite.

-Comment as-tu su que Stiles était en danger ? demanda Derek

-Euh ! Eh bien je me baladais tranquillement dans le couloir et soudain j'ai entendu une discussion bizarre...

-Elle ment, coupa l'oncle de l'alpha

-Vous pourriez au moins me laisser finir ! Si ça se trouve je dis la vérité ! C'est facile de dire que je mens, vous n'avez pas de détecteur de mensonges que je sache !

-Dis-nous la vérité, ordonna le chef de meute à bout de patience.

-Très bien ! Donc j'entends une discussion bizarre et ….

-Elle ment encore, répéta le plus âgé des Hale.

-Mais mais non !

-Si tu mens, on va devoir employer les grands moyens, décréta le loup alpha.

Amélia déglutit, sa façon de le dire était assez convaincante. Elle regarda Stiles à la recherche d'un soutien. Bien que la jeune fille ne comprenne rien à cette situation et que son nouvel ami traînait avec une bande de psychopathes (la brunette lui demanderait des comptes plus tard. Enfin si elle s'en sortait), elle savait qu'il prendrait sa défense. Le fils du shérif se sentait définitivement perdu. D'un côté il était furieux que Derek ait osé s'en prendre à Amy, d'un autre si les loups-garous disaient qu'elle mentait et bien c'est que c'était vrai. Combien de fois avait-on essayé de le tromper ? Il ne comptait plus. Le jeune humain lâcha un soupir : que la vie pouvait être merdique des fois !

-Stiles ! Aide-moi, supplia la lycéenne.

-Derek, arrête de la terroriser, elle va répondre, vas-y Amélia. Après il te laissera tranquille, lui dit l'hyperactif indécis.

Amélia se sentait comme trahie, Stiles ne la défendait plus. Le pire c'est que jusque-là les brutes en puissance avaient su quand elle mentait ou non. Coup de chance certainement. Si la voyante disait comment elle avait eu l'information ils la prendraient pour une folle. M'enfin valait mieux être une folle qu'être un psychopathe. De guerre lasse la brunette se décida à dire la vérité.

-Très bien vous voulez la vérité ?! Et bien la voilà, je l'ai vu. Dans le genre, j'ai des visions passées ou futures de temps en temps quand je touche des objets ou des personnes. Vous êtes contents?! cria d'une traite l'adolescente.

La meute la regarda stupéfaite. Limite si ils n'avaient pas la bouche grande ouverte.

-Le pire c'est qu'elle dit la vérité, s'écria Scott.

-Ou alors elle le pense sincèrement, c'est ce que les fous pensent... répliqua Peter Hale.

-Il faut vérifier, décida Derek.

-Ah ouais et comment ? demanda Stiles en regardant son amie, stupéfait.

-Simple, il faut qu'elle touche un objet de ce manoir et on saura rapidement si elle ment, expliqua Peter avec un grand sourire carnassier.

Les membres de la meute espérait surtout que ce soit une vision du passé, c'était quand même plus pratique pour savoir si c'était véridique ou non. Tellement d'événements s'étaient déroulés dans cette bâtisse. Peter et Derek y avaient vécu, ils pourraient attester ou non de ce qu'elle dirait.

-Attendez, vous ne remettez pas en cause ce que j'ai dit ? s'étonna Amélia.

Généralement et pour toutes personnes normalement constituées, on la prenait pour une folle. Mais eux voulaient qu'elle leur prouve. Improbable, c'était improbable ! Elle avait atterri dans une maison de psychopathes doublés de dingues. Derek alla chercher un objet qui était déjà dans ce manoir avant l'incendie. Une petite statuette représentant un loup gris.

-A toi de nous prouver ta bonne foi, balança l'alpha en lui remettant le bibelot. Et ce sont les regards braqués sur elle qu'Amélia plongea dans le passé...

_Flash Back _

_ Cette fois-ci, Amélia eut l'impression d'être encore plus violemment projetée que d'habitude dans sa vision. La jeune fille regarda autour d'elle complètement déphasée. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Une seule chose était sûre, la brunette était dans le manoir du timbré. Rien ne semblait à la même place dans le salon. Tout d'abord la couleur dominante n'était plus le noir mais le bordeaux. Il y avait quatre grands canapés de couleur parme. L'adolescente vit une horloge dans le coin à droite de la pièce, il était 19h45. Elle comprit soudain ce qui n'allait pas : la fumée ! Ça la prenait à la gorge et cela la faisait larmoyer. La voyante se mit à tousser, c'était atroce ! Des personnes criaient : ça venait d'en bas. Elle mit son bras sur le nez et la bouche pour ne pas finir asphyxier. Amélia se mit à courir vers la source du bruit. Il n'y avait pas que de la fumée. Le feu prenait de partout. L'affolement faisait battre son cœur à toute allure. Ce n'est qu'une vision, se répétait-elle, elle ne risquait rien. Pourtant là la jeune fille était en hyperventilation. Des gens criaient à l'aide. Cela venait du sous-sol, la brunette essaya d'en ouvrir la porte mais elle était bloquée. Trop chaud, il faisait trop chaud. Il fallait sortir d'ici ! La porte d'entrée ! Vite ! La lycéenne speeda vers la sortie. Là aussi verrouillée ! _

_-A l'aide ! Tout brûle ! Aidez moi ! hurla l'amie de Stiles. _

Derek, Peter, Stiles et Scott observaient Amélia dans l'attente d'une réponse. Elle semblait en transe. Au début la jeune fille avait un air presque détendu.

-Tu crois qu'elle fait semblant ? chuchota Scott à Derek.

-Je ne crois pas, lui répondit Peter.

Soudain la brunette s'agita, son rythme cardiaque grimpa d'un coup en flèche. Elle se mit à tousser et elle suait à grosses gouttes.

-C'est normal ça ?! s'inquiéta l'hyperactif.

-On a pas vraiment eu le temps de lui demander comment ça se passait quand elle avait des visions... fit Scott d'un air vraiment embêté.

-A l'aide ! Tout brûle ! Aidez moi ! cria soudain l'adolescente faisant sursauter les garçons.

Sa respiration était hachée. Les loups-garous se regardèrent à la recherche d'une solution.

-Amélia, réveille-toi ! s'écria Stiles en voyant que son amie s'agitait de plus en plus en proie à un affolement total.

La lycéenne se mit à crier de détresse absolue.

-Il faut l'aider ! cria l'agité de service à l'adresse des autres.

-Il faut lui enlever l'objet des mains ! s'écria Peter.

_ La maison était en flammes, la brunette ne pouvait pas sortir. L'adolescente cria plusieurs fois, il fallait que quelqu'un l'entende ! Ce n'était qu'une vision se disait-elle. Alors pourquoi cela durait aussi longtemps !? Allait-elle rester coincée ?! L'air devenait de plus en plus irrespirable. Fallait qu'elle sorte ! Un grincement attira son regard vers le haut. Le feu mangeait tout. Brusquement une poutre tomba droit sur elle. Amélia cria en se protégeant du bras. _

Peter essaya de lui enlever la statuette des mains mais la jeune fille semblait s'y accrocher de toutes ses forces. La fille poussa un cri et ouvrit brusquement les yeux.

-La poutre ! La poutre m'est tombée dessus ! Mon bras ! J'ai mal ! Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?! gémit la lycéenne en se débattant.

La meute essayait désespérément de calmer la brunette quand ils remarquèrent la brûlure qui était apparue sur l'avant-bras de la voyante.

-Alors maintenant vous la croyiez ?! s'exclama l'humain à l'adresse d'un Derek stupéfait.

Ils appelèrent Deaton pour qu'il vienne soigner la jeune fille. Quand le vétérinaire arriva les loups-garous avaient détaché la brunette. Amélia était dans les vapes et délirait à propos de personnes enfermées dans le sous-sol qui criaient. Le druide la soigna sans un mot puis sortit de la pièce pour discuter avec l'alpha. Stiles et Scott restèrent auprès d'elle.

-Ce n'est heureusement qu'une brûlure assez superficielle mais il faudra lui appliquer deux fois par jours cette pommade dessus. La prochaine fois il faut qu'elle évite de toucher un objet aussi saturé de souffrance, ça pourrait lui être fatal.

Puis sur dernières paroles il s'en alla sans un mot. Les Hale savaient que le druide ne dirait rien de plus.

-Tu penses savoir ce qu'elle est ? s'informa Derek.

-Peut-être oui ça me rappelle quelque chose...

-Elle est un peu comme Lydia ?

-Non ce n'est pas sur le même plan mais imagine bien une fille avec de tels pouvoirs ça nous serait très utile pour l'avenir, sourit Peter.

-Si elle accepte, elle fera partie de la meute, décréta le jeune Hale.

Ils retournèrent dans le salon. Amélia semblait être revenue même si elle était encore un peu pâle. Stiles la couvait du regard et Scott semblait plus que gêné.

-Ça va mieux ? s'enquit Peter.

-Pas grâce à vous, critiqua la brunette.

-On te croit, lui dit Derek.

-Merveilleux, ironisa l'adolescente pas décidée à leur pardonner.

-Tu es une voyante mais nous nous sommes des loups-garous lâcha sans aucun tact le chef de meute.

-Hein ?!

-Peter montre-lui, ordonna Derek.

-Euh Derek ? Je ne crois que ce soit la bonne... commença Stiles, inquiet du traumatisme que risquait de vivre son amie.

Trop tard Peter montra son vrai visage. Amélia resta sans voix puis sa réaction ne tarda pas elle hurla et se leva pour se cacher derrière le canapé.

-Tout doux Amy ! Tu risques rien, ils sont inoffensifs ! essaya de la calmer l'hyperactif.

Après le choc, la voyante réordonna ses pensées, l'autre dingue était redevenu lui même mais elle savait ce qu'elle avait vu.

-Et toi Stiles tu es comme eux ? Demanda Amélia en essayant de garder son calme.

-Non je suis le seul humain mais tu ne risques rien promis.

-Mais elle ne restera pas longtemps en sécurité, il existe d'autres personnes qui voudront profiter de ton pouvoir mais la meute peut te protéger, lui expliqua Derek.

-Derek, protesta Stiles tu vas pas t'y mettre !

-Non, c'est une réalité !

-C'est toi qui veux profiter de son pouvoir, ça a failli la tuer !

-Voyons les garçons laissons la réfléchir ! tempéra l'oncle de l'alpha.

-Vous m'avez kidnappée et vous voulez en plus profiter de moi ?! s'écria la concernée.

-Nous t'offrons notre protection pleine et entière, répliqua Peter.

-Pfff, grogna l'aimant à problèmes.

-De toute manière c'est non négociable ! décida l'alpha.

-Tu peux toujours courir, contra l'adolescente en le défiant du regard.

-Je crois que tu n'as pas compris petite, c'est moi qui commande et tu n'as pas le choix !

-Tu paries ?! s'opposa la brunette.

-Baisse les yeux gamine, grogna Derek.

-C'est beau de rêver le vieux !

La tension dans la pièce était remontée d'un coup.

-Euh de toute manière, nous allons devoir unir nos forces pour sauver Stiles, objecta judicieusement Peter.

L'adolescente devait avouer qu'ils étaient le meilleur moyen de protéger son nouvel ami. Si les loups-garous étaient bien comme on le disait dans les histoires.

-Très bien mais juste pendant la période durant laquelle il faut le protéger, accorda Amélia.

Derek réfléchit à toute vitesse, pour l'instant il devait attendre mais elle ferait partie de la meute qu'elle le veuille ou non !

-Parfait, réunion samedi à 14h au manoir ! accepta l'alpha.

Il se détourna pour partir et les laisse mais la brunette au sale caractère l'intercepta.

-Attendez, tout à l'heure le manoir était en flammes et il y avait des personnes coincées à l'intérieur. Qu'est-il arrivé ?

-Ils sont morts brûlés vif depuis j'ai fait reconstruire le manoir.

Puis sans un mot l'un des derniers rescapés du massacre de la famille Hale se détourna.

**Et voilà ! N'hésitez pas à me dire si il y a des incohérences ou des interrogations ^^ ! **

**Bizzzz**

**Toonette **


End file.
